


A Very Merry Christmas

by jongnugget



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Comedy, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fucking, Handcuffs, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys, Smut, i'm so filthy i'm sorry, like a lot of them, merry christmas yall, more kinks and toys to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget
Summary: Chanyeol doesn't know what's harder, buying makeup as a gift or dealing with the consequences.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by yours truly who almost bought a very, very awkward present by mistake. I'm an idiot, what can I say.
> 
> Warning: This is filth. All of it. All three chapters of it will be straight up nasty stuff. All kinds of kinks and stuff. Yeah...
> 
> Also, you might want to google what an advent calendar is, if you haven't heard of it before ^^

The shelves in front of him were tall and intimidating, little boxes and all sorts of colours filling his vision. There were girls walking around, mostly in little groups, hands linked, gushing, sprinting from one shelf to another and baring their wrists. They had different coloured swipes on their skin and Chanyeol was beginning to wonder if that was some sort of ritual you had to perform when you entered a make up shop. 

He looked away from the girls back to the shelf with the countless shades of one lipstick and he could only feel his eyebrows furrowing even further. He could see no big difference between the colours ‘ _Ma’Damn_ ’ and ‘ _Spanked_ ’. Who even named lipsticks like that? And why the hell did only one single lipstick cost 20 dollars?

Chanyeol stepped back from the shelf, feeling strangely defeated. He couldn’t believe he was losing his mind because of lipstick.

“Can I help you, sir?”

An angel.

There was no other explanation behind the young lady appearing on the side with a friendly smile. She must have noticed him suffering.

“I’m trying to pick a gift.” Chanyeol sighed, shoulders slumping as he pointed towards the lipsticks. “It’s for my sister.”

“I see,” the young worker smiled encouragingly. “Well, if you’re set on buying makeup, then you’re on the right track here. Fenty’s really popular nowadays, I’m sure your sister would love it.”

“But there’s so many colours.” Chanyeol didn’t mean to whine. Instead, he tried to redeem his pride by clearing his throat and shaking his head. “Besides, she already has so many lipsticks that she doesn’t even use, I don’t want to get her something that she already has.”

“Hm, you’re right.” The girl next to him said, thoughtfully looking around the store and Chanyeol wondered whether she really meant it or if she was just saying it because she was supposed to be nice to the customers. He tried not to be paranoid. He couldn’t be the first guy who had cluelessly walked in here before looking for gifts. Right? “Well, you can always look over at the perfume section. If your sister is the perfume kind of girl, I can show you some of our most popular scents. But if you want to get makeup then maybe…well, we just got the new collection of Mac so maybe she doesn’t have any of those products yet. Or maybe you can get her an advent calendar!”

“An advent calendar?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “You sell chocolate in a makeup shop?”

The lady just laughed and shook her head, raising a hand to point towards the end of the aisle where another shelf was swarmed by girls.

“They’re beauty advent calendars. It’s the same idea as the regular advent calendar, however in each box you don’t find a chocolate, you find a new makeup product every day,” she explained quickly. “It’s quite interesting. You basically give someone 24 different gifts and at great value, at that. The real value of the products inside could be up to 10 times bigger than the actual price of the calendar.”

“And it has all sorts of makeup shi-…stuff inside?”

“Yes.”

 _Well_ , Chanyeol thought to himself feelings somewhat delighted, _24 discounted gifts sounded like a pretty great deal._

Yoora was all about cutesy Christmas stuff anyways. She’d probably love it.

He allowed himself to be dragged to that shelf and his eyes fell on all the different advent calendars of different makeup brands. The prices, of course, were pretty high compared to the single products he had been looking at earlier, but hey. 24 gifts.

He was about to turn and ask the lady what brand is good but some group of girls had dragged her to the side to ask for testers and makeup wipes.

Chanyeol sighed out as he looked back to the advent calendars.

Mac, The Body Shop, Asos, Douglas, Clinique and about a ton more other brands he had never heard of before.

Some were as cheap as 30 bucks, others were over 200. He immediately averted his eyes from those.

He wasn’t petty enough to buy his sister the cheapest one either.

Instead, he was looking at the ones in the middle of the shelf.

They looked so different and he knew nothing about those brands, so he just ended up sighing. Yet again.

His eyes, however, fell on the single baby blue calendar he saw at the end of the shelf – blue with golden and silver letters. It looked pretty. Yoora liked blue.

And it was the only one left on the shelf, so he supposed it was some good brand.

He reached out to grab it before any of those girls returned and beat him to it.

Even though it was about one hundred dollars and even though he’d have to take up an extra shift for the next two weeks probably, he didn’t mind. He felt pleased that he finally found a good present.

It was the middle of the day and even though the shop was filled with all those girls looking around and trying different products, there was no line at the register.

The woman behind it just took the calendar from his hands, a little smirk blooming on her lips as she marked it.

“That’s an interesting purchase.”

Chanyeol squinted his eyes a little. Did she think he was buying this for himself? Was she making fun of him? 

He felt the need to rearrange his oversized jacket and to clear his throat in the deepest voice possible.

“It’s a gift for my sister.”

The lady shot her eyes up at him, giving him a look as she put the calendar in a bag.

“That’s quite a personal gift.”

Chanyeol was confused, mostly. He just couldn’t understand why some women would get so attached to makeup? What was so personal about a lipstick and a mascara? He just ended up shrugging, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

“Yeah, I love my sister.”

The woman behind the counter wasn’t smiling anymore as she just grabbed the cash from Chanyeol’s hand and hurried to give him his change and his receipt without uttering another word. She just gave him a weird look, before turning to the next customer.

Chanyeol briefly wondered what he did wrong, as he took the bag and headed back home.

* * *

The door unlocked with a loud click and Chanyeol shuffled inside the hallway with all the shopping bags hanging on his arms. He pushed his shoes off and walked forward.

A neck was craning over the couch, Jongin had looked up from his laptop to stare at him with raised eyebrows.

“Did you get Yoora something?”

“Yep,” Chanyeol replied quickly, watching Jongin’s lips pull back in a smirk and his eyebrows raising even further.

“What about me?”

“Nice try,” Chanyeol let out a chuckle, jugging his head towards the bedroom door. “I’ll be in there wrapping presents, so you better don’t come snooping around, okay?”

“I’m gonna find out what you bought me anyways,” Jongin mumbled, rolling his eyes. “Whatever. I still have to finish this paper, so go do your thing.”

Chanyeol didn’t wait for another invitation, as he arranged the shopping bags on his forearms and nodded with determination, one hand holding three different rolls of Christmas wrapping paper and the other – grabbing scissors and tape from the table. He leaned over the couch to quickly press his lips against Jongin’s and to see his boyfriend smiling at him as he headed for the bedroom.

“Don’t forget we’re having dinner with Baek and Sehun tonight!” Jongin called out from the living room.

“Tell that to the paper you’ve been writing for three days!”

“Fuck you!”

Chanyeol giggled, as he closed the door of their bedroom and dropped all the shopping bags on the bed. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

It was becoming routine at this point – pulling paper, cutting, folding and taping. He had wrapped Jongin’s present, he had wrapped his parents’ presents. Baekhyun’s, Sehun’s, Jongdae’s and Suho’s.

He still had a little pile of things to wrap, but their bed already looked festive enough with all the Christmas wrapping papers.

He grabbed the advent calendar next, and the only larger remaining piece of wrapping paper. He supposed he could make a makeshift candy-like wrapping for Minseok’s sweater. He couldn’t do that with a box.

So he concentrated yet again as he pulled a piece of tape and secured one end of the paper to the box, before turning it around.

He almost missed it.

If it wasn’t for his finger lining up the paper and running over the picture, he would have totally missed it.

He blinked quickly as he realized what his eyes had just fell on and he halted his movements.

He just blinked again as he stared at the picture of a light blue dildo.

A light blue dildo.

A picture of a dildo.

On the back of the advent calendar.

“What the-“

He pushed the paper out of the way, his eyes widening bit by bit as he stared at the other pictures at the back of the calendar. A vibrator. Bottles of lube, plugs, beads.  

He felt his face heating up before he even pulled the calendar closer to read the text at the back of the box.

_Fun Factory’s Advent Calendar – A December Full of Pleasure._

His eyes then skipped down to the table with the product description.

 _24 surprises for each day of the countdown to Christmas, including toys, soft bondage items, body and care items, massaging oils, stimulating toys_.

“Holy shit,” he let out a breath, dropping the calendar back on the bed.

No wonder the lady at the register had looked at him like he was a sex fiend.

No wonder it was the only one on the shelf in a makeup shop.

No _fucking_ wonder it was so expensive.

His brain activity was spiking. He couldn’t quite believe it, but the pictures of those dildos and plugs on the back of the box were mocking him.

His face was burning and he blinked quickly.

 _Holy fucking shit_ , he really had been about to give sex toys to his sister for Christmas. Talk about an embarrassing family story.

He breathed out. Maybe he could call the store. Get a refund. Get an actual makeup calendar tomorrow or something.

But that blue dildo was still all he could see, and his mind was getting kind of hazy, his eyes kind of clouded.

He bit on his lower lip harshly, before he pulled the box back up, with one confident move taping the paper to the present. He was quick to fold the wrapping paper, covering the entire advent calendar, until it was nothing but an innocent looking Christmas present. He put a red ribbon on top.

Chanyeol hesitated as he pulled the box in his legs, twisting the sharpie in his fingers.

A present, after all, was a present. That’s what it was meant to be.

A little smirk pulled his lips back as he brought the sharpie down to the wrapping paper, writing one name at the top of the box.

 ** _Jongin_**.

* * *

Chanyeol was giddy as he walked into the living room that night after dinner, barely containing the shit-eating grin on his face.

Jongin lazily looked up from his laptop just in time to see Chanyeol shoving the box in his face. His boyfriend furrowed his eyebrows lightly before straightening up on the couch.

“What’s this?”

“Happy Christmas month!”

Jongin let out a little sound of disbelief, raising his eyebrows at Chanyeol, but taking the box from his hands anyways.

“Come on, we still have our Halloween decorations up.”

“That’s because you’re refusing to help me put those away.”

“I’m not refusing, I’m just busy wr-“

“Writing your paper. I know. I guess Halloween won’t end this year.” Chanyeol wove his hand in dismissal, before jugging his chin at the box. “Come on. Open it.”

Jongin gave him one last suspicious look, before setting his laptop aside and burying his fingers unforgivingly into the wrapping paper, tearing it apart without a second though.

Chanyeol’s eyes shot up from the beautiful baby blue calendar with the silver and golden stars up to Jongin’s face. He saw his boyfriend’s eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He ran his fingers over the numbers on the small boxes.

“What is this?” he asked, sounding mostly intrigued.

“It’s an advent calendar!” Chanyeol was quick to reply. “They originate from Europe, I think. There’s a little box for each day of December until Christmas. You’re supposed to open one every day and you get a little gift. The original ones are with chocolates inside.”

“Chocolate and gifts for twenty-four days straight,” Jongin hummed, eyes tracing the designs on the front of the box. “That’s pretty cool.”

Chanyeol nodded as Jongin squinted his eyes, searching the box. He then tapped his finger on the box with the number 1 printed on top of it.

“Should I?”

“Go ahead.”

Chanyeol bit on his lower lip in anticipation as Jongin laughed excitedly and opened the cardboard door of the first box. He watched those slender, pretty fingers reaching inside the box and pulling out a little bottle.

Chanyeol could already feel his cheeks heating up and his grin only widening as he realized what Jongin was holding. As he looked up to his boyfriend’s face to see his eyebrows twitching as he brought the bottle closer to his face. Doubting his eyes maybe.

“Is this…is this lube?!” Jongin asked, sounding shell shocked as his eyes shot up to stare at him again. Chanyeol was shocked too, to be honest, it was still kind of nerve wracking that he had been about to give this as a gift to his sister. But there was something completely indescribable as he watched Jongin’s eyebrows slowly raising higher on his forehead with every passing second and his jaw dropping slightly. “You got me…an calendar with…what is this, sex stuff?”

“In my defence, it was supposed to be a gift for Yoora.”

Jongin squinted his eyes at him.

“You were going to give a sex toy advent calendar to your sister?!”

“It sounds bad when you put it like that. I didn’t know, alright? I thought it was makeup when I first bought it.”

“Well,” Jongin let out a thoughtful hum, passing the lube from one hand to another and looking back down to the calendar in awe. “I suppose it can certainly make you blush.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help the grin from widening yet again. Jongin was right.

The pink flush on his cheeks was proof enough for that. There was no makeup in the world that could make him look prettier than that.

“Wait, let me get this straight,” Jongin raised a finger and closed his eyes for a moment. He sounded entertained. “You thought it was makeup but when you figured out what was really inside of it, you decided to give it to me?”

“Essentially.”

“Subtle.”

Chanyeol laughed. He ended up shrugging.

“I thought about returning it at first, to be honest, but then I figured that would be such a shame. Especially since I happen to be dating you.” Chanyeol reached out to bury his fingers in Jongin’s hair, pulling him closer. The only thing between them was the calendar with all those sealed boxes, containing who knows what. “You’re a freak, babe. I figured you’d love it.”

There were two fingers on his arm, pinching him and Chanyeol shut his eyes closed, yelping.

“And I mean that in the sweetest, most loving way possible! I promise.”

Jongin just let out a breath, resting his forehead against Chanyeol’s and looking down towards the box in his lap and the lube in his hand.

“So what now? What are we gonna do with all this stuff?”

Chanyeol pulled Jongin’s face then, pressing their lips together. Sealing them in a lasting, hot kiss, that took his breath away. There was nothing sweeter than Jongin’s lips on his.

“We’re gonna have a very merry countdown to Christmas, I suppose.”

Jongin seemed particularly excited to hear that because it was him this time pulling Chanyeol to crash their lips together. It was a needy kiss and Chanyeol could feel his boyfriend’s smile as he kissed him again and again and _again_.

“Europeans really are ahead of their time, aren’t they?” Jongin chuckled breathily, chest heaving up and down as he looked down at the box again, fingers still clutching onto Chanyeol’s shoulder tightly.

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

* * *

It was Friday night, and Chanyeol was giddily rocking back and forth on the couch, waiting in anticipation for Jongin to reveal what the advent calendar held for the second day of December.

Last night Jongin had needed to work on his paper and Chanyeol had needed to finish some schoolwork himself.

Today, however, they had all the time in the world. It was, after all, Friday night.

“You don’t have to look so excited,” Jongin remarked with a teasing grin and Chanyeol scoffed, looking at his beautiful boyfriend with his beautiful brown hair falling over his eyes, his beautiful smile and eyes.

“You can’t blame me.” Chanyeol mumbled out, impatiently waving his hands around. “Come on, then. Open it already, I’m dying here.”

Jongin just threw him one last mischievous look, before pulling the door with the number 2 on it. It was smaller than the one with the lube, tiny and narrow and Chanyeol blinked when Jongin brought out a little package. It kind of looked like a condom, except thicker. And it wasn’t actually a condom.

“A cock ring!” Chanyeol exclaimed, maybe sounding a tad too happy about it. Jongin seemed amused as he looked up from the item in his hands towards his boyfriend.

“You sound like you’re sex deprived.”

“I _am_ sex deprived,” Chanyeol countered, grabbing the cock ring from Jongin’s hand. “We haven’t slept together since the weekend!”

“How tragic,” Jongin faked a pout, setting the calendar aside and shuffling closer to Chanyeol on the bed. “Your dick must be all shrivelled up now, that poor old thing.”

“Hey, don’t insult my dick,” Chanyeol mumbled, pulling Jongin closer, their lips almost touching. “Everybody knows it’s the one thing you love about me. I can even get the neighbours to testify.”

“I actually only love you cause you buy me food.” Jongin looked at him from under the hair falling in his eyes. “Are we gonna do this or will you keep whining until _my_ dick shrivels up too?”

“No, let’s do this,” Chanyeol twisted the toy in his hands, eyes shifting back to Jongin’s. “I have better plans for your dick.”

Jongin seemed to like that answer, because he threw one leg over Chanyeol, successfully seating himself in his lap. He pressed their lips together and Chanyeol’s hands automatically found their way to Jongin’s waist, holding him tightly and closely as they kissed.

 Jongin’s hands were wrapped around his neck, fingers playing with strands of hair at the back of his head, pulling them lightly, nails lightly scratching his nape. Chanyeol lost it when Jongin grinded down on him, a reminder of what was about to come, and it was suddenly too hard to breathe because of the excitement filling his chest and the butterflies in his stomach going wild.

His hands moved to the hem of Jongin’s T-shirt, tugging suggestively. Jongin took the hint, he raised his hands and let Chanyeol remove his clothes, bit by bit, until he was sitting in his lap in nothing but underwear, hands busy undoing the buttons of Chanyeol’s shirt as he latched his lips on his neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses on his jaw.

“You’re hard already,” Jongin’s voice sounded raspy when he spoke through his smirk, hands running over Chanyeol’s bulge and fingers expertly undoing the one button that was still keeping Chanyeol’s jeans on.

“I told you I was sex deprived,” Chanyeol replied breathily, pushing the jeans off his legs.

Jongin let out a breath, pushing Chanyeol back bending down to kiss his neck again – an open-mouthed kiss. He nibbled on his skin too and Chanyeol sucked in a breath sharply when Jongin’s hand ran over his bulge again. He bucked into the touch, earning himself a little smirk and a more vigorous kiss on his collarbone.

Jongin’s kisses were burning, leaving a trail up from his neck, to his collarbone, over his chest and abs. He was mouthing at the very hem of Chanyeol’s boxers, throwing a curious glance up just to see how wrecked his boyfriend already was.

Chanyeol raised his hips to help Jongin pull down the useless fabric, his dick springing free finally. He hissed when Jongin’s hand founds its way to the base and he pumped him a few times, driving him absolutely insane with his breath ghosting on his skin.

Chanyeol was convinced that he must have done something exceptional in his previous life to deserve a boyfriend like Kim Jongin.  He wasn’t only beautiful and sexy, he was also kind, funny and loving. Chanyeol didn’t need to win a lottery, because he already had Jongin. There was nothing greater than him.

Except maybe his lips and the way his tongue swirled around his dick. Jongin’s blowjobs were in a category of their own and Chanyeol threw his head back with a groan when Jongin’s lips wrapped around him and he sunk down on his length.

“Holy fuck,” he rasped, the pleasure overwhelming.

Jongin just hummed around his dick, the vibrations driving him crazy, as he continued bopping his head up and down on Chanyeol’s dick, his hands pumping the base in sync with his moves.

The only reason Chanyeol found the will inside himself to push himself up on his elbows was because if there was one thing better than the sensation of Jongin’s mouth around him, it was the sight of his dick disappearing inside Jongin’s mouth with every bop of his head and his lips stretching around his flesh.

Chanyeol couldn’t help the moans as the pleasure kept building up, Jongin’s tongue working wonders on him. A particularly lewd sound escaped his lips when Jongin pressed his tongue against his slit, and he couldn’t help his hand from flying down to grab a fistful of Jongin’s hair.

The moans just became louder, and the corners of his vision were turning white.

He shut his eyes closed.

“Stop,” he rasped out, reaching a hand out to push Jongin’s hair out of his eyes as his boyfriend moved up to look at him. He traced Jongin’s lips with a thumb, they looked even fuller than usual. “You’re too good at this, love. I don’t want to cum just yet.”

It was frustrating, all the pleasure disappearing at once, but it took him only one look at Jongin to remind himself the purpose of tonight.

His eyes slowly moved in to take in the sight of Jongin’s beautiful body. His toned chest, his beautiful tanned skin. The hardened member visible under the sheer fabric of underwear. CHanyeol smirked and looked back up to Jongin’s flushed face.

He leaned closer to him, a hand behind his neck as he pulled him in for a brief kiss again. His other hand was already tracing down his chest, rubbing over a nipple and causing Jongin to sigh in the kiss. _Always so sensitive_.

“Lube’s on the nightstand,” Jongin said urgently and Chanyeol’s eyes shot up to the little bottle they’d found yesterday. He pulled it closer, letting it roll next to the still wrapped cock ring.

Jongin was already bucking his hips, trying to shimmy out of his underwear and Chanyeol couldn’t help the smile that spread his lips as he helped his boyfriend out. It was good to know he wasn’t the only needy one in their relationship.

Jongin’s skin was soft under his touch, fingertips dipping into the soft flesh over the tones muscles. It felt even softer under his lips – Chanyeol leaned down to kiss the skin of Jongin’s inner thighs, the flesh feeling tender. Jongin’s little gasps were filling the room as CHanyeol’s kisses became sloppier. Full of need.

He put his hand behind Jongin’s knee, yanking his leg up and causing the younger man underneath him to yelp in surprise. He never stopped kissing him though, kisses moving closer and closer to the prize, leaving a trail of red marks as Chanyeol’s mouth moved to taste every inch of Jongin’s glorious body.

Jongin whimpered and he felt his body shivering under his when he kissed the base of his dick and when his hand moved to keep his trembling thigh pinned to the side.

Jongin was already hard, his dick all up in Chanyeol’s face, demanding attention. Chanyeol just smirked as he completely ignored it and his lips moved over to Jongin’s puckered hole that twitched under his hot breath.

Jongin almost hit his head against the bed’s headpost because of how he leaped up when Chanyeol’s tongue flattened on his rim. It was a good thing his fingers were clutching on his thighs and holding him in place. Every time CHanyeol licked him, a moan ripped out of Jongin’s throat, husky and needy. He whimpered again when Chanyeol pushed his tongue past the ring of muscles.

“Fuck,” Jongin trembled under his touch and Chanyeol took that as a good sign, picking up the lube and blindly opening the cap.

Jongin gasped when he felt the lubed finger joining Chanyeol’s tongue. He could see the man underneath him tightly clutching the sheets in his fists, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to regulate his breathing. There was already pre-cum at the tip of his dick and Chanyeol had to give it to him – he was impressed he hadn’t reached out yet to touch himself.

“Good boy,” he mumbled quietly as he let another finger join the first one in Jongin’s heat. He scissored him, twisting his fingers, probing around and eliciting the sweetest little sounds from Jongin. The lube around his hole tasted like strawberries.

“Fuck me.” Jongin rasped and Chanyeol smirked against his body, the unbelievable ache between his own two legs getting unbearable.

Chanyeol pulled his fingers back, leaving one last kiss on Jongin’s thigh, before he straightened up, bringing the lube to his hard, neglected cock. He hissed at his own touch as he applied the lube, as he pumped himself a few times before leaning down over Jongin again and pressing his lips against his neck briefly.

Jongin was so hot and so tight around him as he slowly started sinking inside him, and his fingers were tightly clutching on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. He was biting on his lower lip, a blissed out expression on his features as Chanyeol pulled back and then snapped his hips forward again.

“So tight,” Chanyeol hissed, barely containing himself as he straightened up out of Jongin’s grasp and raised his leg up higher instead. He snapped his hips forward, sinking deeper into Jongin. His boyfriend gasped and moaned, hands flying up to hold onto the headpost for dear life.  “You look so fucking hot.”

“Faster,” Jongin demanded and Chanyeol could only smile blissfully at this green light to snap his hips forward again, to feel his entire world spinning around him at all the pleasure filling his body.

They found a perfect rhythm – their bodies moving together. With each thrust of Chanyeol’s hips, Jongin would sink down to meet him. The room was filled with lewd noises, with Chanyeol’s low groans and Jongin’s blissed out moans.

Jongin’s back arched off the bed at a particularly hard thrust. He let out a cry and his eyes shut closed.

“Again! Do that again!” he demanded breathily and Chanyeol did. Again and again.

And again.

And then Jongin was a panting, moaning mess underneath him.

“I’m close, Chanyeol-“ Jongin whispered, fingers scratching the headpost. “So close-“

That’s when Chanyeol remembered the reason for tonight.

As magical and as exciting this was, it was not what they wanted to do tonight.

His movements slowed down and Jongin whined.

However, he reached out to the side, grabbing the package with the cock ring. He ripped the paper with his teeth, feeling the rubber of the toy under his fingers.

“Not yet, love,” he ended up mumbling, reaching down to roll the cock ring down Jongin’s stiff dick. His boyfriend thrashed under him, the touch most probably maddening, the ring stopping his orgasm – frustrating.

He waited a few moments – to give both himself and Jongin the time to calm down briefly, to take a few heavy breaths.

Jongin was looking at him with hooded eyes and with parted lips, chest still heaving up and down heavily. He reached out to hold his hand, their fingers intertwining as he snapped his hips forward again in the exact same spot that had made Jongin’s back arch beautifully just before.

As expected, Jongin let out a loud moan, his face twisting in pleasure and his fingers clutching Chanyeol’s tightly, almost violently.

“Oh god,” he was chanting quietly. “Oh god, no.”

Chanyeol tried to slow down briefly again, his own orgasm building up slowly. It was a bit too much  - seeing Jongin this wrecked with that lustful look in his eyes, feeling him all around him.

“ _Shit_ ,” the hiss escaped through his teeth as he snapped his hips forward again. Jongin gasped again at the renewed vigour in Chanyeol’s thrusts. He started meeting his movements again, moving his body to meet every snap in just the _right place_. The moans and the scattered pleads only seemed to get louder and louder by the second.

He was a whining, moaning, begging mess under Chanyeol. He was shaking and it seemed like everything was on fire.

Chanyeol was caught off guard when Jongin’s body violently trembled under him, his torso spasming as he let out a cry. It took him a few moments to realize what had happened – a few moments to witness Jongin’s body slowly relaxing back on the bed, his limbs falling bonelessly on the mattress, his blissed out expression.

A dry orgasm.

“Oh my God,” Jongin quietly mumbled under him, still sounding positively wrecked and Chanyeol quickly blinked, pulling back slightly. But not completely. When he moved his hips forward again, Jongin’s voice raised again, fingers clutching the sheets again and his eyes shutting tightly again. “Take it off. Take it _off_.”

Chanyeol could only listen to him when every word his boyfriend was saying was laced with lust and want.

He heard him hiss when he rolled off the cock ring.

“Come here,” Jongin demanded and CHanyeol leaned closer to him. He let his lips be captured by Jongin’s hungrily, his boyfriend’s hands wrapping around his shoulders and holding him close.

He moved again then, burying himself fully inside Jongin again and swallowing his moan.

It was slower than before, but Chanyeol found his rhythm again, his own thighs starting to give away under all the pleasure.

Jongin was still kissing him and he was still meeting his thrusts just as eagerly.

Chanyeol sneaked a hand between their bodies, brushing his fingers against Jongin’s sensitive dick. A tremor ran through the body of the man in his arms and another low groan escaped his lips.

The world was spinning again, and his vision was getting blurry. He couldn’t keep a steady rhythm even if he tried, his body moving sporadically and looking for its own release.

He came soundlessly, a burst of colour behind his eyelids, and everything stilled down for a moment.

Chanyeol was out of breath when he tugged on Jongin’s dick as he pulled out of him. It took only a few pumps until Jongin’s back arched off the bed again, spurts of white shooting out of his dick and messing up their chests and sheets.

“Holy shit,” Jongin said after he managed to calm himself down and after Chanyeol lied down next to him, feeling completely exhausted.

“How was it?”

“Intense.”

Chanyeol sighed in content when he felt Jongin turning next to him, a quiet groan escaping his lips as he threw his hand around him. Chanyeol just leaned his head against his, feeling his boyfriend snuggling closer to him, burying his face in his shoulder.

“We’re keeping that one.” Jongin mumbled quietly and Chanyeol left out a breathy chuckle.

“We definitely are.”

Chanyeol just wrapped his hand around Jongin, holding him close, not minding the mess. A lazy grin bloomed on his lips.

This was going to be the best Christmas ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin arched his back, his butt only sticking out more in the air at the action and Chanyeol had to stop for a moment, readjusting the angle of his hands.

The purple dildo was disappearing inside Jongin and then appearing again, Chanyeol making sure to keep a steady pace, to completely push it in until the very base. Until he could hear the not so quiet sounds ripping from Jongin’s throat.

It was kind of mesmerizing, watching that repetitive motion, only ruined by the irregular sharp intakes of breath and the occasional movements of Jongin, who was trying to fuck himself on the dildo.

“You have no idea how pretty this is,” Chanyeol muttered, sounding more dazed than he’d imagined he’d sound.

Jongin hissed underneath him when Chanyeol made sure to pump his leaking member, not forgetting to drive him absolutely insane.

“I can imagine,” Jongin managed to say, his face dropping into the pillows of the couch and his hands giving away slowly. “At least judging by the tent in your underwear.”

Guilty.

Chanyeol was only a man, after all. He couldn’t not get affected by his beautiful boyfriend coming to pester him while he was trying to work on his music. He couldn’t not get affected when said boyfriend pulled that advent calendar and opened one of the bigger doors, pulling out a purple dildo.

He couldn’t resist it. Not when Jongin had nuzzled closer into him, somehow convincing him to forget about the music project for the time being and to focus on another project instead.

Make Jongin cum.

Judging by the blissed out expression on the latter’s face and by his broken moans, he was pretty close to completing that task.

All of that. His dick had been bound to come alive at some point.

He could see Jongin’s arms trembling as he completely lowered his body forward, the bottom sticking up even higher in the air. Chanyeol trapped his bottom lip between his teeth as he pumped Jongin’s dick harder and faster, the dildo sliding in and out of Jongin just as fascinating as it had been the last fifteen minutes.

His arms were starting to hurt a little too, the sweetest burn in his biceps. One hell of a workout.

“I’m close,” Jongin panted heavily and Chanyeol threw a look down to look at his boyfriend’s face.

Jongin’s cheeks were flushed and his puffy lips were parted. His eyes were hooded an his hair was falling messily over his face.

He looked so beautiful. So positively wrecked.

And only Chanyeol got to see him like that.

Knowing this, reminding himself of this fact, it made a warmth spread in his chest pleasantly. He was proud.

Chanyeol pulled out the dildo almost completely and he took a moment to admire Jongin’s body responding to every movement and touch.

Then he rammed it back inside. He repeated that once. Then one more time. Three times.

Jongin came with a loud gasp, his beautiful, lust filled eyes fluttering and his lips parting even wider.

Chanyeol was grateful that they’d changed their couch to a leather one. A wise decision. Made cleaning up so much easier.

He let Jongin fall apart in his hands, his body weighting down on his legs as he lost his brain-body connection for those few moments of pure pleasure. He was almost limp in Chanyeol’s hands by the time he slowly pulled out the dildo and discarded it to the side.

Jongin was still panting heavily as he shifted his body slightly, just the lightest bit, until his head was resting in Chanyeol’s lap and until Chanyeol was suddenly very aware of that situation he had going on so close to Jongin’s mouth. He could feel his ears burning.

“I don’t know about that one,” Jongin mumbled after a bit and Chanyeol brought his hands down to run his fingers through Jongin’s soft hair.

“You don’t?” he raised an eyebrow teasingly. “I have sticky proof from about twenty seconds ago that you most certainly enjoyed that one too.”

“I enjoyed it because it was you doing it.” Jongin countered and Chanyeol didn’t expect to feel soft all of a sudden. “I very much prefer the real deal.”

“You can still have the real deal, but we’re keeping that dildo,” Chanyeol looked back to the purple sex toy, the image of it sliding in and out of his boyfriend so beautifully burned in his mind forever. The purple made it look so much more unnatural. It almost looked like those hentai videos he used to watch in high school. He felt his face heating up at that thought, wondering for a moment if that maybe wasn’t an unexplored kink he might have. Too bad he didn’t have tentacles.

“Well,” Jongin groaned, slowly sitting up. He leaned forward to kiss Chanyeol quickly, a brief peck. Just as sweet as ever, though. “I’ll go shower now. You can finish your project.”

Chanyeol nodded wordlessly, for some reason still thinking about purple dicks and stuff. He felt Jongin shuffling off the couch, then slowly walking towards the bathroom, still very much naked.

He couldn’t help but sneak a peak at those broad shoulders and that beautiful, tanned skin. He could admire that body forever, kissing every inch of it all day long and it still wouldn’t be enough.

He startled when Jongin turned around to look at him from a door, obviously catching him staring. He smirked.

“Or you can come join me? I do believe I left you with a little problem?”

Chanyeol watched as Jongin disappeared behind the corner with another suggestive smirk, before his brain finally processed the words.

He threw a look towards his laptop and the four sad chords that were waiting for him to work on them more. Then back towards the door where Jongin had been seconds ago.

He stood up from the couch, feet dragging on the floor and heart starting to thump with excitement all over again.

“Did you just call my dick a little problem? _Little?_ Really?”

“Just hurry the fuck up!”

Chanyeol let out a quiet chuckle, as he hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

Chanyeol was scrolling through Instagram and so was Jongin. He would occasionally hear a quiet _’aw’_ before Jongin would not so gently shove him in the side to show him some puppy video before actually tagging him in the video and then sending it to him in his DMs. Chanyeol would diligently look at the video all three times, liking the post and all, like the good boyfriend that he was.

Besides, if Jongin could keep up with his vine spams, then he sure could handle the puppy videos. He loved puppies anyways.

The best part of their leisure evenings, though, was when they’d put their phones down on the nightstands and when Jongin would eventually shuffle closer to him, resting his head on his arm and letting Chanyeol hold him closely until they’d both drift into sleep. He loved this. Just lying down next to the love of his life, holding him in his arms, feeling his body close to his, his warmth around him.

Jongin was a cuddler.

So was he.

They were made for each other.

It wasn’t all that nice when Jongin suddenly jerked up and almost slammed his head in Chanyeol’s jaw though, as the other had just been about to tuck his head under his chin.

“Shit!” Jongin let out a loud exclamation, turning around to grab something from his nightstand. Chanyeol let out a disgruntled groan when Jongin dragged the blanket with himself, successfully exposing him to the cold, winter air. Why Jongin insisted on sleeping with the windows slightly open even when it was freezing outside was beyond him.

“What?” Chanyeol asked instead, pulling the blanket back towards himself.

Jongin turned around to sit with the advent calendar in his lap.

“I forgot to open it today!”

“So what, you can open it tomorrow.”

“I’m curious, though.” Jongin was saying while already searching for the door for the 9th of December.

“Babe, it’s Sunday night.” Chanyeol tried to reason. “We both have to be up in seven hours. I don’t think we can do whatever it is that the calendar wants us to do.”

“I just want to know what’s in here,” Jongin threw a sharp look at him before pulling the little door open.

Chanyeol blinked when he saw Jongin’s eyebrows furrowing as he reached in to pull out whatever the box was containing. He pulled his hand back up slowly, a white feather between his fingers. It wasn’t a real feather, Chanyeol could tell, it looked like it was softer.

“What the hell is that for?” Jongin asked, putting the calendar back aside, eyes still examining the feather.

Chanyeol reached out with an open hand and Jongin dropped the feather in his boyfriend’s fingers. He raised the feather to brush it against Jongin’s nose.

“I think I have an idea of how it can be used.”

Jongin scrunched his nose when Chanyeol brushed the feather against it again.  He scoffed lightly.

“I like eating chickens, not fucking them.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure this out too sometime,” Chanyeol said quietly, putting the feather on his nightstand and opening his arms again in invitation for Jongin to dive into his embrace again. “Now will you please come in here because I’m freezing. I’ll get hypothermia if I am not cuddled in three seconds.”

“You’re such a baby.”

“Two seconds.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“One-“ Chanyeol’s breath was cut off when Jongin leaned in to kiss him, sliding even closer to him than earlier. Limbs were tangled under the blankets and Chanyeol could feel Jongin’s hot breath on his skin as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jongin dropped down on the bed with a groan. He had one hand on his shoulder, a pained expression pulling his lips back as he tilted his head to the side, trying to stretch his muscle.

A concerned grimace appeared on Chanyeol’s face as he watched his boyfriend trying to move his shoulder and his fingers dipping into his side, trying to work out whatever knot was hurting him like this.

“You okay, babe?”

“I’m fine,” Jongin said but his expression and tone spoke otherwise. “It was just a long day in the dance studio today. I think I pulled something.”

Chanyeol’s frown curved downwards as he watched Jongin’s eyebrows painfully knitting together. If there was one thing he hated with a passion in this world it was seeing Jongin hurting like this. Sure, his boyfriend said it was normal to be hurting after exhausting your body like that, but to CHanyeol it was unacceptable.

Not as long as he could do something about it.

He crawled closer to Jongin, kneeling behind him and putting two big hands on his shoulders lightly.

“Let me,” Chanyeol said softly, watching Jongin willingly drop his own hand. It was nice to know Jongin trusted him, even when he was in pain.

He started slowly massaging Jongin’s shoulders, as gently as he could, making sure he wouldn’t accidentally hurt him even more.

The younger’s shoulders slowly relaxed. He would let out an occasional hiss, a little groan, but eventually his shoulders did slump down and Chanyeol took that as a sign to move his hands from Jongin’s shoulders to his neck. Dragging his fingers down the back of Jongin’s neck, putting pressure, and then spreading it out to his shoulder blades.

The fabric of Jongin’s T-shirt was making his skin burn because of the pressure he was putting on the other while massaging him.

He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Jongin’s jaw from behind.

“I have an idea, love,” he said in Jongin’s ear quietly. “Take off your shirt.”

“Chanyeol,” Jongin sighed. “You know I’d normally be all in for this but everything hurts and I’m just really not in the mood, okay?”

“Not that, you fool,” Chanyeol giggled, already shuffling back towards their nightstands. “Remember that massaging oil you got in the calendar the other day? We might as well use it now. You’re hurting and that would make the massage easier for me to give and more enjoyable for you to receive.”

“Everything you say oddly sounds like a sexual innuendo.”

“If that’s how you want to perceive it, then fine.” Chanyeol said, raising an eyebrow at Jongin who had turned to suspiciously squint at him. “I’m just trying to help you.”

They had a little stare down and Chanyeol almost cracked up at the way Jongin’s eyes twinkled with the smile he was trying to contain. He ended up grinning when Jongin rolled his eyes and removed his T-shirt, revealing that beautiful, toned chest and those faint abs. The body of a dancer, the body of a deity.

Chanyeol could stare on forever, but that would kind of go against his point. He cleared his throat.

“On your front. Come on.”

Jongin lied down flat on his stomach, head resting on his hands as he turned to look at Chanyeol.

“Don’t try anything funny.”

Chanyeol just rolled his eyes, before opening the cap of the aromatic oil. It smelled nice. Like vanilla and something else.

He stared down at Jongin’s naked back, before tipping the bottle lightly, oil dripping on Jongin’s skin.

The oil made the slide of Chanyeol’s hands on Jongin’s skin smoother, it made it easier. The press of his fingers wasn’t burning anymore, it was like the softest touch as he put pressure on Jongin’s body.

If he judged by the quiet sounds his boyfriend was making, relieved and somewhat almost sounding like moans, he was doing something very right.

“Is this okay?” Chanyeol asked as he pressed the base of his palms into Jongin’s back. The dancer just groaned out in a reply, body relaxed under his.

Chanyeol smiled, before he threw one leg over Jongin’s body. He sat down on his boyfriend’s butt, causing a quiet ‘ _oof’_ to resound through the room, muffled only by a hand.

“What are you doing?” Jongin asked from under him as Chanyeol continued massaging his shoulders, now with a better angle.

“I’m massaging you, just like I said I would.”

“And you think my ass makes a good chair?”

“A chair that could use a bit more padding for the seat cushion.”

“You’re gonna pay for that comment later,” Jongin’s threat sounded oddly slurred. “After you finish with that massage. This feels _amazing_.”

“I know, babe, I’m the best at everything that involves making you moan.”

He had to be grateful that Jongin was feeling quite limp underneath him and his fingers still massaging his entire back, because that would have surely earned him a playful kick and pinch combo.

“You know,” Jongin said, adjusting his head on his hands with closed eyes, as Chanyeol reached up to get to Jongin’s shoulders again. “That calendar proved to be quite useful.”

He was leaning over Jongin, hands trying to do their job, when he realized just how his crotch grinded against Jongin’s butt every time he did that.

And that did it.

Once he noticed, there was no going back.

His face started heating up as he continued giving Jongin a massage, suddenly very aware of how this was quite a compromising position.

 _No Chanyeol_ , he had to scold himself mentally, _Jongin is tired and you are not doing this. Just give him a good massage like a good boyfriend and then go._

“It did, didn’t it?” CHanyeol said, voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and blinked quickly to distract himself from that friction. “What’d you get today?”

“Handcuffs.”

Chanyeol was pretty sure that everything stilled down for a moment and that he heard something shattering. Loudly.

He was pretty sure it was the remainder of his sanity.

Why Jongin thought it would be okay to just drop that calmly with his slurred, sleepy voice while Chanyeol’s dick was on his ass and his hands on his skin was beyond him.

“Cool.”

Did he sound like someone was choking him three octaves higher or was that just him?

Suddenly all he could think about was Jongin. His beautiful Jongin, spread out on their bed, with his hands cuffed to the bedpost. He could imagine his rosy cheeks and his parted lips, his hooded eyes and he could hear his sweet, sweet moans.

And his dick rubbed against Jongin’s butt again and he completely lost it.

“Are you feeling better now, love?” he asked, quietly, not trusting his own voice.

Jongin just nodded slowly, eyes closed and head still resting on his hands.

He looked so peaceful lying there, so sleepy and beautiful.

Chanyeol needed to get out of there. _Now_.

“Okay, well,” he said, straightening up slowly, trying not to grind on Jongin again accidentally. “I think I’m gonna go wash my hands and bring a towel to clean you up.”

“Sure.” Jongin said, just as quietly, a small smile on his face.

Chanyeol let out a breath as he hopped off the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

“Babe?”

“Hm?”

“While you’re taking care of that boner you got, please don’t let any cum get on the tiles. I cleaned those yesterday.”

Fuck, he caught him.

Chanyeol just laughed awkwardly, before he disappeared in the bathroom.

He jerked himself off quickly and sporadically, and it had never been easier to reach the peak with his hand alone – the images of Jongin in handcuffs that were flashing in his mind certainly did it for him.

He took a few minutes to himself after that. Washing his hands from the oil and cum, then washing his face with cold water to gather his thoughts.

He grabbed a clean towel on his way back to the bedroom.

Jongin’s face had relaxed completely, no trace from the smile. His lips were parted and his breaths were deep and slow.

Chanyeol couldn’t help the loving smile that spread on his lips, as he walked closer and gently tapped the towel on Jongin’s back, trying to get rid of the oil as well as he could without waking up his boyfriend.

He gave up after a few minutes, tossing the towel into the laundry bin and then climbing in bed himself. He snuggled closer to Jongin, pulling the blankets over them and closing his eyes, finally.

The room still smelled faintly like vanilla, everything felt light and his heart was filled with love.

He wrapped a hand around Jongin, staring at his beautiful face until his own eyelids started getting heavy.

* * *

Chanyeol felt like he had all the power in the world as he rotated the little black device in his hand. He tried not to think about it too much, because every time he did, a wide grin would bloom on his face and there was just something very creepy about a grown man grinning to himself for no reason.

Naturally, of course, he had a reason. Just, the other people wouldn’t know that.

He shoved the little device in his pocket when he saw Jongin walking down the stairs unusually slowly.

“You look great, love!” Chanyeol exclaimed, trying to focus on that instead of everything else.

Jongin did look absolutely gorgeous with his tight, skinny jeans and his blazer. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck and he looked both sexy and cuddly at the same time.

“Is the taxi here?”

“Should be here any minute now,” Chanyeol smiled, reaching out a hand to grab Jongin’s, their fingers intertwining. “Are you sure we shouldn’t take their Christmas presents now?”

“Positive.” Jongin nodded. “Baekhyun wouldn’t accept Christmas gifts before it’s actually Christmas. Besides, he’ll just use that as an excuse to come here on Christmas and eat all the cookies your mom sends us.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed with worry at the mention of such possibilities.

Last year his mom had sent him two boxes of her spectacular cookies. Chocolate chip and all.

Because of Byun Baekhyun and Oh Sehun (and Kim Jongin, but Chanyeol supposed he could let this one off the hook), he had only gotten to eat two cookies.  Two cookies out of two boxes. It was a very serious problem.

“Do we have a safe?”

“No, babe.”

“How do we feel about buying a safe?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jongin pulled the curtains, looking at the street. “I think the taxi’s here.”

Chanyeol grabbed Jongin’s coat and put it on his boyfriend’s shoulders for him, then he grabbed his own large jacket, the wine and the keys.

“After you, love,” he said, opening the door for Jongin. The dancer smiled at him sweetly and escaped before him.

Little did he know that Chanyeol’s eyes were fixed on his butt in those skinny jeans, imagination going wild as his fingers tightened around the little device in his pocket.

This was going to be a very long evening. For both of them.

* * *

Jongin’s cheeks were rosier than usual during the entire evening, the constant blush never leaving his face.

Not while they just sat and stood around Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s living room, talking to all their friends. Chanyeol seemed to be the only one who noticed how Jongin would shift every now and then, a very serious expression on his face as he avoided sitting straight on the couch. He was leaning on the handle, all his weight resting on one of his hips.

No one seemed to notice those knowing looks they’d exchange every now and then.

Then they moved to the very impressive dining room Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had. The table was big and filled with all sorts of delicious foods and Chanyeol forgot about all his nasty thoughts the moment he saw all that.

“Damn, Soo,” Chanyeol clasped a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You’ve outdone yourself.”

Kyungsoo just scoffed.

“Most of that’s my mom’s doing.”

“That’s even better!”

“I know, right,” Baekhyun grinned, wrapping his hands around Kyungsoo’s waist from behind. “I love his mom’s cooking. No wonder he makes the best jjigae I’ve ever tried. It’s in his genes.”

“Does his mom still call you ‘that guy who ruined my son’?” Sehun supplied helpfully from the side, earning himself a hard jab from Suho.

“That boy is rotten, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae said from the side, voice thinned out in an attempt to imitate a woman. “He’s no good for you, my boy.”

“All of you shut up,” Baekhyun scoffed. “She loves me.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Kyungsoo mumbled and Chanyeol laughed as he took his rightful place to a very flushed and a very quiet Jongin, who was trying to find a comfortable pose in his chair.

“You okay there, love?” Chanyeol asked, the teasing tone slipping in his voice. Jongin shot his eyes up at him and if he didn’t know any better he would think Jongin was glaring. But no, there was that certain deepness in his gaze, the one he recognized as excitement.

“Never better.”

“Wanna bet?” Chanyeol grinned lazily, leaning down to place a kiss on Jongin’s rosy cheek, before he straightened up and joined Suho and Minseok’s conversation.

Dinner was absolutely delicious and delightful in the company of their friends.

The food was quickly devoured, drinks were quickly being poured, conversation was flowing. Baekhyun was already drunk. He was singing at one point, with a red Christmas hat on his head.

“On the first day of Christmas,” Baekhyun sang too loudly and too boldly, off key, the wine bottle in his hand raised up high. “My true love gave to me.”

Jongin shifted closer to Chanyeol, his hand squeezing his under the table.

“Lube. And a cock ring.”

It was merely a whisper, only meant for Chanyeol to hear among the ruckus on the table. And boy, Chanyeol heard it. He choked on the wine he was drinking.

Jongin just gave him a sly smirk before he returned to his conversation with the guys who were trying to out scream Baekhyun.

His boyfriend seemed to have finally found a position comfortable enough to sit and laugh at the same time, the wine in his glass swirling around as he leaned forward to talk to Sehun.

Chanyeol stared at him for a few moments.

They were done eating, they had reached the drinking part.

And Jongin looked like he wasn’t expecting anything, and he had looked too damn smug just now.

Chanyeol squinted his eyes just the slightest bit, as he dove his hand in his pocket.

He felt no regret whatsoever as he pressed the button.

There was a loud gasp, then followed by another gasp and Chanyeol had to cover his mouth with the back of his hand to stop himself from laughing.

The butt plug inside Jongin coming alive all of a sudden had caused him to jerk in surprise, that wine in his hand successfully being spilled all over Sehun’s face.

“Oh God,” Jongin exclaimed, putting the glass down and grabbing a napkin to hand Sehun. “Sorry about that! It just-“

His voice broke off when Chanyeol clicked the button again. Instead, he saw Jongin dropping his hands on the table and looking down, pursing his lips together.

“It just slipped,” he heard him say after a few moments with a tight-lipped smile, as he picked up the napkins again. He reached out towards Sehun again. “And just-… _oh god_ …”

“Hey, chill, it’s all good.” Sehun laughed.

Jongin gave another tight smile, before turning his head towards Chanyeol.

His eyes were open wide and he had a very menacing look on his face. Chanyeol just raised his eyebrows innocently, raising the wine bottle.

“Do you want me to pour you another one, love?”

“No. I’d rather not have any more surprises.”

Chanyeol pressed the finger, decreasing the speed and intensity of the vibrations of the toy inside Jongin. He saw his boyfriend exhaling heavily, his fingers tightly clutching the sides of his chair.

“Are you sure about that?” Chanyeol asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Jongin gave him a look.

_Don’t you dare._

Chanyeol smirked.

_Try me._

* * *

It was so much fun, that entire evening. The more everybody drank, the bolder Chanyeol got. Their friends were all way too drunk to pay attention to anything at this point, so his fingers dancing on the remote safely tucked in his pocket only got wilder.

He’s deliberately change the speed of the vibrating butt plug while Jongin was talking to someone.

There was something incredibly pleasing in seeing his boyfriend’s movements halting for a few moments in complete and utter shock, before he’d force himself to continue speaking in an even tone.

There was something incredibly satisfying in seeing that rose blush on his cheeks only deepening.

In seeing the fabric of Jongin’s jeans stretching completely at his crotch.

He turned off the toy at some point, when he saw Jongin looking completely dazed and flushed, and Minseok asking him if he felt okay.

And Jongin, being the little, naïve, beautiful boy of his, he had thought it was over, going back to smiling and talking to the guys only to have CHanyeol grin at him wickedly from across the room, before pressing that devious button again.

He had seen Jongin letting out a sound in the middle of his sentence, leaning forward to hold on to the wall. He could see his knees trembling from here.

“Hey, are you OK?” it was Suho asking him this time, resting a hand on Jongin’s back.

“Yeah, please don’t throw up on my carpet!” Kyungsoo chided from the side.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Suho asked, his hand sliding down Jongin’s back, on his waist, dangerously close to his butt, to the-

“I said I’m fine!” Jongin straightened up immediately, sliding out of Suho’s arms. He tried to give a convincing smile, despite the tremors of the toy inside him. “I really am. Don’t worry.”

Chanyeol leaned against the piano, a smile lazily appearing on his lips as Jongin’s eyes finally found him and he slowly started dragging himself towards him. One step at a time, a very concentrated expression on his face.

Chanyeol wondered how long Jongin could keep that up without breaking under the pleasure of the toy inside him vibrating.

It was like a game.

“CHanyeol,” Jongin started quietly as he got next to him, walking close enough so they could whisper and hear each other. “Babe.”

“Yes, love?”

“This wasn’t the deal.” Jongin said, hissed really, his fingers clutching on CHanyeol’s shirt. His knuckles were getting white as Chanyeol wrapped a hand around Jongin’s waist, his hand sliding over his butt then. He felt another grin stretching his lips as he felt the faint vibrations even from here. Jongin leaned even closer to hiss in his ear viciously. “We were only supposed to keep the plug in! You weren’t supposed to bring the remote!”

“But where’s the fun in that?”

“Chanyeol, I’m serious,” Jongin said, a more pleading tone to his voice. “I can’t…this is just…I can’t keep up with this, it’s too much. So knock it off.”

Chanyeol stared down at Jongin’s face down by his neck. He could feel Jongin’s irregular breaths on his skin, he could feel his hands shaking as they still held on to the hem of his shirt.

He breathed out and reached inside his pocket.

He clicked the button one time.

There was a loud gasp and Jongin’s hand grabbed his shoulder, holding on for dear life.

“Fuck,” his boyfriend straight up moaned in his ear as the toy started vibrating at its highest level. “ _Fuck_ , Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol just raised the wine to his lips, taking one sip before looking down at the wreck that Jongin was becoming in his arms. He could feel fingers clutching in his shoulders and he could feel Jongin’s body shaking against his.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jongin groaned quietly, almost whining, before he tried to glare at Chanyeol. “I’ll fucking murder you when we get back home.”

* * *

Jongin leaned against the wall as soon as they entered their house. His face looked sweaty, even though Chanyeol had finally turned off the toy.

He looked wrecked, he looked _exhausted_.

“Give me the calendar.”

Chanyeol blinked up from where he was kicking his shoes off. He grinned knowingly.

“Did I turn you on that much, babe?”

“I said, give me the damn calendar.”

Chanyeol just raised an eyebrow but did go to the bedroom to grab the calendar and bring it back to Jongin.

His boyfriend just looked at him blankly before finding the box for the 17th of December. He opened it quickly, pulling out a little glass jar.

Chanyeol looked at it curiously as Jongin himself spun it around in his hands.

“What’s that?”

“It says it’s aromatic bath oils.” Jongin mumbled, finally looking up towards him. He raised his eyebrows. “I guess we’re gonna take a bath tonight.”

“I really did turn you on with that thing, didn’t I?” Chanyeol laughed. “Do you have a thing for exhibitionism, love? Cause that’s fucking hot.”

Jongin didn’t reply. Instead, he reached out to hold Chanyeol’s hand, pulling him down for one quick, hungry kiss. He tugged on his arm, pulling him towards the bathroom.

They took their sweet time making out while the bath was getting filled with water.

Jongin’s lips on his felt like absolute fire and his fingers discarding his clothes piece after piece were leaving a trail of want on his skin.

“Is this thing waterproof?” Jongin asked and Chanyeol’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Yeah. But I’m confused, aren’t you going to take it out now?”

“Not yet.”

He watched as Jongin opened the jar with the aromatic oils and tipped it over the water. This one smelled like fruit. Chanyeol didn’t care enough to know what fruit it was.

All he knew was that he could see the base of the butt plug when Jongin raised his legs to enter the bathtub. It was driving him insane.

He quickly followed Jongin inside the tub.

The water was warm as he tried to pull Jongin inside his arms, but Jongin was faster than him.

He leaned against the edge of the bathtub, leaving Chanyeol no choice but to rest in his arms instead.  

It didn’t matter.

As long as he was sitting so close to Jongin, as long as he got to touch him it was alright.

There was something so strangely relaxing in the warm water and the scent of fruit all around. Something incredibly relaxing about Jongin’s fingers playing with his hair and running over his chest lightly.

“You acted like a complete asshole tonight,” Jongin ended up mumbling quietly at some point and Chanyeol looked up to watch Jongin’s face upside down. “Our deal was to just keep the plug in.”

“Oh come on, love,” Chanyeol tried to turn, but Jongin’s hands kept him in place, his back pressed against Jongin’s chest. “You liked it, didn’t you?”

“It doesn’t matter if I liked it or not,” Jongin shook his head, resting his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder and his fingers running over Chanyeol’s abdomen under the water. “It’s about you breaking a promise we made.”

Chanyeol had about a thousand arguments that completely evaporate din his mind when Jongin’s hand reaching his dick under the water and he took it in his fist, giving it a few pumps. His breath hitched.

“You know who does that? Who breaks promises?”

“Who?” Chanyeol let out a breath at Jongin’s other hand sliding down his chest again, over his thigh. He felt the younger’s breath on his neck.

“Naughty boys.”

Chanyeol yelped and almost jumped up at Jongin’s fingers suddenly sliding over his hole, rubbing the puckered rim under the water.

“Now, now,” Jongin tutted in his ear when Chanyeol squirmed under his touch. “Don’t move. You don’t want to get on Santa’s bad side.”

“When you said you’re keeping the plug in and that we’re taking a bath together,” Chanyeol said breathily as Jongin’s finger circled his rim again, his other hand lazily pumping his cock. “I thought-…I thought-“

“I know what you thought, love,” Jongin said with a small hum. “But you’ve fucked around enough this evening. It’s my turn to fuck with you. Or, well, fuck _you_.”

Chanyeol hissed when that first finger breached him and entered him under the water.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Jongin asked behind him and he wished he could see that smug smirk of his. However, he was too busy keeping his breathing regular at the forgotten sensation of having a finger inside him. The hand on his dick wasn’t helping distract him much, it just added to the pleasure.

Jongin slid his finger out of him and then pushed it back in, a little deeper. Chanyeol felt odd. Odd but by no means bad. It truly had been a while.

There was a pair of hot lips on his neck then, sucking on his skin. The hand on his dick travelled back up his chest, fingers brushing over his nipples in the water, rubbing against it lightly. Chanyeol felt the moans starting to bubble in his chest.

Jongin’s lips were still very eagerly working on leaving red marks on his neck while he inserted a second finger. Chanyeol felt himself tensing up a little at that long-forgotten sensation. Then he willed himself to relax, because as forgotten as it was, it had never been unwanted. It just seemed like him and Jongin had fallen into a routine that was more comfortable for both of them

But this-

Chanyeol let out a shattered breath when Jongin started stretching him out, scissoring his fingers and moving them around.

CHanyeol noticed the level of the water had started sinking and he wondered exactly when Jongin had pulled the plug. Maybe around the same time he had reached out to grab the little bottle of lube they kept next to their shampoos, because next thing he felt was a third finger slowly joining the previous two, this time covered in lube, a generous amount of it, as Jongin moved slowly. He was twisting his fingers inside him and CHanyeol felt butterflies in his stomach, a light, tickling sensation in his lower abdomen.

He sighed, leaning his head back on Jongin’s shoulder as the other one reached even lower to get deeper inside him.

“ _Shit_ ,” Chanyeol hissed, his arm flinching at the sudden pleasure when Jongin’s fingers brushed against something so deep in him, something so sweet, something that made his vision go white for a moment. “Do that again.”

He could feel Jongin’s smile against the skin on his neck as his boyfriend twisted his fingers the same way, hitting his prostate over and over again.

Chanyeol’s back arched off Jongin’s chest, his breathing becoming heavier at the pleasure building up inside him. Even though Jongin’s hand was still on his chest, nowhere near his dick, he could feel himself getting so painfully hard.

“Naughty, naughty boy,” Jongin mumbled in his ear, before placing a soft kiss on the lobe. “You ready?”

“Readier than ever.”

“Good,” Jongin pulled his fingers out of Chanyeol and he almost whined. “Get the remote for the plug and then get on your hands and knees.”

Chanyeol felt the excitement in his chest growing as he reached to pull his jeans from the ground, hand frantically looking for the remote. HE turned around to hand it over to Jongin.

His boyfriend, however, just looked at it for a moment, before he locked his gaze with CHanyeol’s.

“You keep it. I want you to decide when to turn it on.”

“Holy fuck,” Chanyeol let out a gasp. “I love you.”

“I know. Now get on your knees.”

Chanyeol was all too happy to oblige, getting on all fours as he anxiously waited for Jongin to touch him. He could hear the cap of the lube bottle opening, he could hear Jongin moving closer.

He shivered when Jongin put a hand on his butt cheek, spreading him.

And then that weight, the thing he had been waiting for.

Chanyeol’s breath hitched when Jongin started pushing into him, slowly. He shut his eyes at the intrusion, so much thicker than those fingers. It burned a little but it wasn’t anything CHanyeol couldn’t bear. He could handle a little burning if it meant he’d be on fire later.

He felt Jongin leaning over him when he was completely sheathed inside him. He was leaving small kisses on his shoulders, comforting ones. Chanyeol took those moments Jongin was giving him to adjust himself to the stretch. He had forgotten just how nice it felt to be so _full_.

“Move,” he said after a bit, his voice sounding huskier than usual. “Move.”

So Jongin did.

He pulled out slowly, cock dragging against Chanyeol’s walls, the friction making every part of him scream in utmost pleasure, and then he pushed back n.

Chanyeol’s breathing was heavy as Jongin slowly picked up the pace. As the painfully slow thrusts became regular, harder and deeper with every following move.

Their moans sounded louder in the bathroom. The only thing on Chanyeol’s mind was Jongin. Jongin and the way he made him feel now. So full. So good.

Only Jongin.

A loud moan ripped out of his chest when Jongin’s hand wrapped around his body and brushed against his hard member. When he started pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts, Chanyeol couldn’t help the pleased sobs that escaped his lips.

He couldn’t help his own body from pushing down to meet Jongin’s hips. To get him even deeper.

And it was so much.

It was all so much.

Pleasure. It was only pleasure that CHanyeol felt, every single nerve ending on his body on fire, all his insides turning as Jongin’s dick brushed against that one sweet spot inside him.

His hands were starting to give away and his only vocabulary decreased to only ‘Jongin’, ‘please’ and profanity.

He was a wreck already. He knew it. Jongin knew it.

And he was close, he could feel that. How could he not be close with Jongin’s hips moving with the precision of a dancer, hitting him in all the right places at all the right times. With jongin’s hand on his dick, stroking him and driving him completely mad.

He was almost out of his mind.

Almost, but not completely.

He had a millisecond of an awakening, just to remember what he was clutching on. The little, black remote.

He heard Jongin letting out a surprised gasp when he turned the plug on, setting the vibrations on the third level right off the bat.

He could only imagine how Jongin felt right now, a vibrating butt plug in his ass and another ass wrapped tightly around his dick. Chanyeol hoped it felt heavenly. Jongin deserved the best.

Judging by the sporadic thrusts that followed after that, he most probably felt good, he most probably was just as close to finishing as Chanyeol was.

He lowered his head and pushed back to meet Jongin’s thrusts, his vision turning white again as Jongin hit his prostrate.

Then again. And again, and those butterflies in his stomach were going wild.

Jongin’s moans only sent shivers up his spine, as if everything else wasn’t enough.

Chanyeol came with a loud cry, his hands giving away as he lowered his head. His cum shot on the bathtub floor and he could feel his walls tightening around Jongin.

Jongin didn’t seem to be able to hold it in anymore either. Only three thrusts later CHanyeol felt him stilling over him. His back arched at the sensation of being filled with Jongin’s load.

He remembered to turn off the vibrating plug inside Jongin just before he felt his boyfriend pulling out of him and then collapsing back in the bathtub, hands thrown over the edges and body going limp.

Chanyeol spun around just so he could watch Jongin. He couldn’t even bring himself to move, he just leaned back on the opposite side of the bathtub, feeling Jongin’s load trickling down his backside. He unconsciously clenched, trying to keep it in.

He felt so dirty. So raw.

So incredibly _good_.

“Hey, Chan?” Jongin mumbled out quietly and he looked up to watch his beautiful boyfriend whose chest was still heaving up and down heavily. “That’s what you deserve for doing that to me in public.”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t like it.”

“Then don’t pretend you didn’t like _this_.”

“Who said I didn’t like it?” CHanyeol smirked, resting his head back and feeling Jongin brush his leg against his. A small, insignificant touch, yet it made him feel a wave of love for the man sitting in front of him. “Jongin?”

“Hm?”

“You know we have to take that butt plug out of you, right?” Chanyeol said breathily, still feeling high. “It’s been inside you for hours. You’ll be so sore.”

Jongin let out a groan, then a hum.

“I don’t know,” he said, the smile pulling his full lips back. “I’m kind of starting to get used to it now. It’s getting comfortable. It feels nice.”

“Stop that,” Chanyeol chuckled. “I’m getting jealous of a butt plug.”

Jongin finally pushed himself off the wall of the bathtub and hovered over him, pressing their lips together in a languid, slow, breath-taking kiss.

“Just so we’re clear,” Jongin whispered against Chanyeol’s lips. “I’m still mad at you for pulling that shit at the dinner. _You’re_ cleaning the bathtub.”

Chanyeol would clean a thousand bath tubs if it meant he’d get to have another evening like this. He just pulled Jongin down for another kiss, tongue running over the sweetest lips as Jongin twisted the water tap and the bathtub started getting filled all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> twitter: @jongnugget


	3. Chapter 3

There was a certain pressure, a certain feeling of fullness at the toy nested inside him and  Jongin would have been a little intimidated by it had it not been for Chanyeol’s lips on his skin distracting him. 

On his jaw, on his neck, on his collarbones, on his chest.

It was as if Chanyeol was doing it all on purpose – so painfully slow, intentionally skipping all the spots Jongin wanted to be kissed at.

It felt so good, so heavenly good, yet Jongin felt irritation bubbling in his chest. Impatience. Need. Want.

“Come on,” Jongin wiggled under Chanyeol’s weight, pushing him off himself far enough to be able to look into his eyes. “Will you do something, _anything_ ,  before my boner dies?”

Chanyeol slid his knee between Jongin’s legs, brushing against Jongin’s erection. When the latter moaned shamelessly, Chanyeol just smirked and leaned back down to kiss his cheek briefly, breath tickling his skin.

“Honey, your boner’s never been harder in your entire life.”

“Then _do_ something!”

There was a ghostly giggle in the room and next thing Chanyeol was kissing him straight on the lips – a passionate, demanding kiss with a newly found fever. Jongin wrapped his hands around Chanyeol’s shoulders and kept him close when his boyfriend grinded down on him, brushing their cocks together. Chanyeol swallowed Jongin’s moans and Jongin felt the tremor that ran through Chanyeol’s body at the sensation.

“You sure, love?”

Jongin let out a breath.

“Please.”

All he saw was Chanyeol’s wicked grin before he sunk down to press his lips against his neck again. He felt teeth nibbling on his skin lightly as his tongue traced a path down to his chest. Chanyeol’s hot breath was caressing his skin and maybe Jongin’s irritation evaporated when that caress reached his nipples.

“Oh.”

Chanyeol’s tongue was circling around his nipple and Jongin felt his body tensing at the different kind of pleasure. Somehow light and aerial. Somehow lethal.

His breath hitched when Chanyeol closed his lips around the nub and sucked. Fingers were gently rubbing against his other nipple and Jongin’s eyelids fluttered closed. It felt ticklish. But not the sort of ticklish that made you giggle, no. It was the sort of ticklish that left you craving for more.

Chanyeol’s fingers and lips on his body were sending jolts of that eerie pleasure through his body. Jongin let out a sigh when Chanyeol backed up, his eyes darkening as he looked at him. He ran his hand over the now reddened nipple, perky and sensitive. Jongin hissed and Chanyeol let out an amused breath.

“Pretty.”

Jongin’s back arched off the bed when Chanyeol leaned back down to repeat his ministration on the other nub, his tongue skilfully sliding around his nipple and his fingers pinching the other lightly, rolling it between his fingertips.

Jongin’s eyes shot open when he heard a quiet sound of chains clattering. He saw Chanyeol dragging the latest toy from their calendar closer.

They looked a little intimidating, the nipple clamps, but Jongin also felt curiosity and excitement bubbling in his chest as Chanyeol fumbled with them in his large hands.

“You still sure about this, love?” Chanyeol asked, softness visible in his eyes and audible in his voice. Jongin would have coo-ed had it not been for the undying flame of lust burning in his stomach. He nodded eagerly, and Chanyeol’s face brightened up in the same time his eyes darkened even more. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Jongin nodded again, the breath catching in his throat when Chanyeol leaned closer to him and brushed his fingers over his abused, spit-slicked nipple.

The metal of the nipple clamp was cold against his skin for one very short second. He felt the pressure on his skin as Chanyeol secured it tight enough to not fall off him, and then the other one. He shot a quick look towards him and only after Jongin’s encouraging nod did he lean down again.

The pressure on his skin intensified as Chanyeol started tightening the clamp. Jongin could feel his entire body reacting to that new pressure – his abdomen muscles constricting and his eyelids fluttering. His muscles tightened around the toy inside him and he gasped.

“Are you OK?” CHanyeol asked immediately, the hint of worry still there. Jongin nodded quickly, still breathless.

“Yes. Yes, it’s just-…it’s just new.”

“Good new or bad new?”

“I don’t know yet.” Jongin admitted, feeling conflicted because of the light sting mixing with the pressure. “Go on.”

And Chanyeol did. He tightened the other clamp as well, and then he attached the metal chain. Jongin could feel it lying on his chest.

Chanyeol backed up then, he kneeled on the bed, his eyes hungrily taking the sight of a very naked, very flushed Jongin lying underneath him with his pink, abused nipples, now with chains attached to them.

Jongin watched his boyfriend letting out a breath, a small shake of his head. He knew that expression. Utter amazement. Adoration.

“I wish you could see yourself right now,” Chanyeol whispered quietly, crawling over Jongin again until his face was hovering against his. His eyes found Jongin’s. “You look so beautiful like this. Ready to be wrecked.”

Jongin heaved his chest, the action causing the clamps to tug on his nipples. He shivered.

“Do it then,” he whispered, “ _Wreck me_.”

Chanyeol’s lips curled into a smirk as he leaned down to kiss Jongin’s sanity away.

* * *

Jongin felt like a pile of bones when he woke up the next morning. He was sore all over.

The right side of the bed was empty when he turned his head to check for the mess of black hair and dimples and beautiful almond eyes. But Chanyeol wasn’t there, just a mess of sheets and blankets.

Jongin closed his eyes again, memories of last night flashing through his mind.

Memories of Chanyeol’s lips on his entire body, of Chanyeol’s hands on his waist and chest.

Memories of Chanyeol’s fingers tugging on the chain between his nipples.

Memories of bearable pain, memories of absolute pleasure.

Memories of Chanyeol pulling out the feather and running it all over his skin, causing tears of irritation and lust, of CHanyeol running the feather over his red nipples, still tightly being held by the clamps. Memories of demanding sobs.

Memories of Chanyeol’s warm mouth around him, sucking him off and driving him insane.

Memories of everything turning white, memories of his body convulsing as he reached his limit. As he came and Chanyeol pulled out the anal beads inside him with one quick movement.

He screamed last night. He had never had an orgasm more intense than that.

He didn’t even remember falling asleep or getting cleaned up, he just remembered the dizziness from that overstimulation and the overwhelming pain and pleasure.

He sighed, still feeling boneless as he opened his eyes to stare at the white ceiling.

He didn’t want to move. Didn’t even want to think about moving.

Everything hurt in the sweetest way possible, reminding him of last night. He wondered how long he’d cringe while putting his shirts on.

“Ah, you’re awake!”

Jongin lazily moved his gaze to the door at the sound of his favourite sound in the world, Chanyeol’s voice.

What greeted him was the sight of his sweet boyfriend, damp hair and a dimple on his cheek, shirtless, with sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his hips, carrying a tray with food and orange juice.

He smiled, and tried to push himself up, a low hiss escaping his lips as the blanket brushed against his chest. Chanyeol winced at the way his face twisted.

“Did I overdo it?”

“You only made two toasts and an egg. It’s good.”

“I meant last night, smartass,” CHanyeol scoffed as he sat down on the bed at Jongin’s side, carefully setting the tray next to him.

Jongin just shrugged, feeling heat in his cheeks. He reached out to grab a toast, stuffing his face with it instead. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he had been until the food touched his lips.

“It’s good,” he repeated, indefinitely and CHanyeol raised an eyebrow.

“What? The toast or last night?”

Jongin threw a look at his boyfriend, eyes involuntarily gliding down to Chanyeol’s naked chest and defined abs.

“Don’t even think about going near my nipples in the next five to eight working days, you hear me?” Jongin tried to sound serious, but Chanyeol’s face breaking into a grin hinted that he had utterly failed. “And go put a damn shirt on or something. I’m trying to have a meal here.”

“You can always have two meals, you know.”

“You insatiable beast.” Jongin frowned, passing the crust of his toast to Chanyeol like a child. Chanyeol rolled his eyes, but took it, lazily chewing on it. “I told you. We’re closed for the next five to eight working days.”

Chanyeol just laughed, nodding lightly and leaning down to press a light kiss to Jongin’s cheek, fingers absentmindedly playing with his hair as they spent the rest of their Saturday morning in bed, in each other’s arms.

* * *

Jongin was wrapping one of the last gifts for his nephew when Chanyeol dragged himself into the living room, their advent calendar in his hand and a pout on his lips. Jongin just had to throw one quick look at him and what he was holding before squinting his eyes lightly and returning his gaze to the wrapping paper.

“Five to eight days, Yeol,” he said in a matter of fact voice. “And tomorrow is Monday. I have work to get to in the morning.”

“Yes, but I’m bored,” Chanyeol whined, throwing himself on the couch. “Can we at least open it? I’m curious.”

“You’re gonna open it and then you’re gonna want to use it.” Jongin frowned. “And I told you, it’s Monday tomorrow and I can’t-“

“You make it sound like I’m some hormone driven caveman!”

“Aren’t you?”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“I promise I won’t ask you to do anything tonight.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes before straightening up with a mocking expression on his face. “And I solemnly swear to suck you off in the shower if you let me open it.”

“That does sound tempting,” Jongin mumbled, squinting his eyes at the ribbon that somehow still looked uneven on top of the present.

“Does that mean I can open it?”

“You won’t stop until I say yes anyways, will you?”

“Nope.”

Jongin let out a dumbfounded breath, trying to adjust the ribbon.

“Go ahead then.”

He could practically sense Chanyeol’s excitement as his giant puppy of a boyfriend jumped up from the couch and his eyes started looking for the box with the number 21 on it.

Jongin would lie if he said his own eyes didn’t flicker towards the box that CHanyeol was now opening. He, too, was curious. Maybe.

Chanyeol was holding something pink-ish. Light purple? He rolled it around in his hands and Jongin quirked his eyebrow as he tried to figure out what that was. It looked like anal beads, but a single ball. Bigger.

“What the hell is that?” Jongin asked, returning his attention to his nephew’s present. He saw Chanyeol turning the toy around until he found the label.

“It’s a….uh…..oh! It’s a Kegel ball!”

“A Kegel ball?” Jongin echoed, tightening the ribbon. “You mean like the vagina thing?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s for the heteros,” Jongin announced with a scoff, putting the now ready present aside to the pile of wrapped boxes. “There’s nothing around here that needs tightening anyways.”

“Mmm, I agree.” Chanyeol hummed, putting the ball back inside its box. He put the advent calendar aside, letting out a loud groan. “And now what? That was rather uneventful.”

“We still need to go get food for Christmas eve. It won’t just magically appear in the fridge, you know?”

Chanyeol groaned again, looking rather exasperated. Jongin knew that expression – Chanyeol was just in that mood where he didn’t want to do anything.

Jongin smiled, scrambling himself up from the floor and joining CHanyeol on the couch, snuggling closer to him and resting his head on his shoulder. Chanyeol’s arm immediately wrapped itself around him loosely.

“Or we can just stay in, order food and watch a movie.”

Chanyeol chuckled quietly, leaning down to capture Jongin’s lips in a brief, sweet kiss.

“That sounds great.”

* * *

It was Jongin who started it that night.

It was him who appeared at the doorway of their bedroom, the present from last night’s box hanging from his finger and a playful smirk pulling his plump lips.

Chanyeol had lost the moment he saw Jongin walking in with nothing but his oversized shirt and fluffy socks on anyways. Those legs haunted him even when Jongin wasn’t flaunting them in front of him in all their perfect, tan glory.

The blindfold from last night had still been hanging from Jongin’s finger as images of his beautiful boyfriend with his eyes covered, lying down on the bed and waiting for him filled his mind.

The night, however, had taken a slightly different turn.

It had started with a loud _click_.

A loud click that resounded through the room while Jongin was distracting him with sweet kisses and little breaths ghosting over his skin.

A loud click and the coolness of the metal digging into his skin.

Chanyeol was disoriented for a few moments until he realized that Jongin had cuffed his hands. He tried pulling his hands down, but there was a resistance.

Jongin had cuffed his hands. To the headboard of their bed.

A little, wicked grin had blossomed on Jongin’s lips by the time Chanyeol looked back at him, equal parts surprised and intrigued.

“You want to play, love?”

“I always want to play.”

It’s when Jongin’s hands flew up to his face when he realized what his boyfriend’s plans were.

The blindfold felt soft against his skin and he couldn’t help the gasp when his vision turned dark.

He felt Jongin’s breath on his cheek as his boyfriend leaned over him to secure the blindfold behind his head.

And then there was nothing.

Eternal darkness and all the excitement of not knowing what was going to happen rushing straight to his dick.

The excitement of not knowing what was going to happen and the excitement of not being able to do anything about it. His hands pulled on the handcuffs again uselessly, the metal hitting the wood loudly in the silence of the room.

And with that excitement, there was anticipation building up inside him.

He was anticipating Jongin’s touch and it was driving him insane that he didn’t know where it would be. When it would be.

All he had to rely on now were his hearing and his senses. Deprived of vision, all he could do was feel.

Feel the mattress of the bed sinking slowly at his right side and his own breath hitching.

Feel the ghostly touch of Jongin’s lips running down his side.

Feel the warmth of fingers pushing his shirt out of the way and touching his body.

Chanyeol let out a breath when Jongin’s fingers reached the hem of his boxers and when he tugged. The excitement kept growing and he couldn’t help but buck his hips, try to shimmy out of his underwear.

Jongin’s giggle was quiet.

“Eager, are we?”

Chanyeol replied with an indignant grunt, as he plopped himself down on the bed again.

He felt Jongin’s mouth on himself again then, open mouthed kisses leaving a trail from his neck down to his chest, over his abs and all the way down to the band of his boxers again, a curious tongue poking every now and then to tease him. It drove him absolutely insane, how close Jongin was, yet so far.

He felt relief when Jongin finally pulled his boxers down, when he raised his hips to help Jongin pull the piece of fabric away.

And then there was nothing yet again. Darkness and silence.

Chanyeol could hear his own heartbeat, drumming loudly in his ears as he tried to catch even the faintest of sounds, even the smallest of movements.

He flinched at the feeling of a warm tongue licking a stripe up his dick. He hissed, a low, surprised sound. His hands pulled on the handcuffs and the metal rattled against the wood.

“ _Shit_ ,” Chanyeol cursed as he felt Jongin pressing a little kiss at the crown of his cock before wrapping his lips around his tip and sucking.

It felt too good, Jongin always knew how exactly to move his tongue, exactly how to take him to make those moans spill from his throat.

Now, however, it was even better. Chanyeol didn’t know if it was because his eyes were covered, but the images of Jongin he had in his mind – the images of Jongin sucking his dick – they were so vivid behind his closed eyelids.

He let out another moan. Those images were all he had right now to connect to that blissful feeling. He wished he could actually see his boyfriend now, sinking on his dick and taking more and more from his length with every bop of his head.

He could feel himself getting harder by the minute, but the pleasure from Jongin’s mouth and his hands running up and down on his thighs, caressing and fondling his balls every now and then – it was too much, on that fine line between perfect and almost unbearable.

“So good,” Chanyeol groaned when Jongin twisted his tongue around his length yet again. “So fucking good.”

The sounds filling the room were his own pants and moans, the sound of Jongin coughing lightly when he tried to take too much of him in his mouth and the sound of the handcuffs clanking against the headboard every time Chanyeol twisted in pleasure.

Chanyeol coulnd’t help it – his hips involuntarily bucked at some point, looking for more. Jongin did let out a sound of surprise, a splutter. A gagged cough and Chanyeol felt regret instantly taking over him for a couple brief seconds before Jongin wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and tugged at it a few times, making sure he got all of him covered.

The pleasure only seemed to intensify and Chanyeol could feel his abdomen tightening. If Jongin kept going he would-

“Hey!”

The complains left his lips the moment the cool air touched his dick again when jongin’s mouth disappeared from him. It sounded like a whine, a childish whine at something being taken away.

But when that something was as good as Kim Jongin’s mouth was on his cock, he was allowed to be whiny.

“Patience,” he heard Jongin’s hoarse voice from somewhere beside him. He sounded breathy and Chanyeol sighed again.

The image of his gorgeous boyfriend with red, swollen lips was all he could think of. He was losing his mind like this.

He didn’t realize what was going on until he heard a silent click. A familiar sound. He coulnd’t quite put his finger on it for a while, but when he heard a low sigh, a shuddered breath, a little whine – when he heard the moan resounding in the room – he finally figured it out.

And his heart leaped in his chest at that realization.

He almost thrashed against the handcuffs, he almost started screaming out because this was the worst thing Jongin could do to him.

He was fingering himself, Chanyeol was sure. He knew those pretty mewls and quiet whimpers. He knew Jongin was working himself open quickly, two fingers scissoring his hole. Maybe three.

Maybe he was tugging on his own cock in rhythm with his fingers sinking inside his hole.

Maybe he was looking at Chanyeol right now with hooded eyes.

Maybe he was all naked.

And Chanyeol was just going crazy. It was driving him absolutely insane, the fact that he couldn’t see his Jongin pleasuring himself right now. Preparing himself.

That he couldn’t touch him. That he couldn’t feel his warmth under his fingertips, that he couldn’t be the one to prepare him, to tease him endlessly.

Chanyeol couldn’t hold it in any longer, he pulled on the handcuffs harshly – this was torture.

The cruellest of all.

“Jongin, please,” he ended up whispering in a hurry. “I want to see you. I want to _touch_ you.”

There was a breathy laugh, a cut off sound and CHanyeol just knew Jongin was still scissoring himself, and then there was a click of a tongue.

“No, no. Not yet. Good things come to boys who wait.”

Chanyeol wished he could touch Jongin, he wished for it so hard that he had almost forgotten about his own little problem down there.

He was hard.

So painfully hard and he couldn’t do anything about it. All he could do was buck his hips, hump the air, and get frustrated the more Jongin’s moans intensified. He wanted it. He wanted something. Anything.

A touch, a kiss. Everything.

The mattress dipped next to him and he held his breath. He felt skin brushing against him and a hand holding on to his shoulder for support. A quick kiss full on his lips left him breathless.

And then he felt it, Jongin’s hands quickly spreading lube on his hard cock, stroking it teasingly a few times. He felt him adjusting himself before he started sinking slowly on his length.

Chanyeol bit down on his lower lip harshly – the sensation of himself inside of Jongin, inside his tight hole, clenching on him unconsciously – it was enough to drive him insane. More so than he already was.

The metal of the handcuffs clattered again when Chanyeol’s body reacted first – he wanted to touch, he wanted to see – yet he couldn’t do anything but wait.

Wait to hear Jongin’s breathing evening out, to hear him relax and adjust himself to his size, before he lifted his hips and sunk down on his cock again. Chanyeol was deprived of his sight, but that only meant it felt even more intense – the dragging feeling of his dick against Jongin’s walls, the breathy moans slipping form Jongin’s throat, the tight grip on his shoulder, the shaking of his own body in absolute and utter pleasure.

It was too hot, too tight, too wet, too perfect and CHanyeol pulled on the handcuffs again.

“Look at you,” he heard Jongin’s breathy and hoarse voice above himself fin a hushed whisper when he bottomed out and Chanyeol whimpered. “So worked up already.”

Chanyeol let out another shameless moan, his back arching in the attempt to get closer to Jongin. He only heard a ghostly giggle, before Jongin’s hand slid down his chest and rubbed against his nipples. Chanyeol cursed.

“ _Please_ ,” he breathed out when Jongin put his hand flat on his chest then to support himself and picked up his rhythm, raising his hips high enough to have only the tip of Chanyeol’s dick inside him, and then grinding down until he was bottoming out. Again and again and again. “Please, Jongin…”

“What is it?” he heard a breathy hum. “What do you want?”

“I-“ Chanyeol moaned again when Jongin clenched on him. “ _Everything_.”

When neither the cuffs, nor the blindfold disappeared, and he only heard Jongin’s giggle as he continued riding him cruelly, CHanyeol whimpered again.

He did the only thing he could while restrained like this.

He snapped his hips up when Jongin started sinking on him again and he was blessed with the most beautiful of all sounds – Jongin’s gasp mixing with a broken moan.

“Fuck,” he heard Jongin whispering. “Fuck, do that again.”

And Chanyeol did. Because if he couldn’t touch Jongin, then he sure as hell would make sure to drive him just as crazy as he was driving him – as best as he could.

Every time Jongin sunk down, Chanyeol snapped his hips. The room was filled with the sounds of their moans, hushed whimpers and broken prayers and begging.

Jongin’s name was on his lips, and Jongin’s face was all he could see, even with the blindfold on.

“I’m close,” Jongin said, voice broken, and CHanyeol felt butterflies in his stomach. He wouldn’t last too long either. Not with all those sensations coursing through him.

“Touch yourself,” he rasped out. If he couldn’t touch him, then he wanted him to touch himself.

The pressure of Jongin’s hand on his shoulder disappeared and his rhythm slowed down a bit, and Chanyeol moaned. He heard a whimper.

He could imagine it so vividly – him still buried deep inside his boyfriend, his dick sliding in and out of him, as he pumped his own erection.

He could imagine his body shaking above him and he could imagine the blissful expression on his face – eyes shut tightly, lips pulled back to bare his perfect teeth as he moaned.

Those very images made him want to flip Jongin around. Start fucking him quickly, with purpose.  Hard and fast, until they’d both reach their peak.

But he couldn’t. The handcuffs clattered against the headpost again when he pathetically tugged on them in yet another attempt to touch Jongin.

Jongin was in charge. Tonight, it was him. Him who made the rules, him who decided. Chanyeolw as very much okay with that.

Especially since his entire body was shaking as the darkness behind the blindfold started turning white.

Especially since he was so lost in the feeling of Jongin’s heat all around him, that nothing else mattered.

He felt the way Jongin’s hips started moving irregularly, losing their rhythm. How his breaths seemed to cut off, broken by moans and whispers of his name.

The way his movements were becoming erratic, the way he was clenching down on him.

“Come, baby.” Chanyeol whispered, snapping his hips up again and eliciting the sweetest of all cries. “Come for me.”

He heard Jongin’s whimpers as he sunk down on him a couple more times, before his body stilled above him. He heard a shattered moan and then there was something landing on his chest and abdomen.

He smirked when Jongin came, and he made sure to keep fucking into him, riding out his entire orgasm.

He was long too far gone himself – with Jongin holding on to him, clenching around him during his orgasm, with his hot breath on his skin and sweet moans in his ear – Chanyeol couldn’t hold it any longer.

He let himself go, the orgasm erupting through him in waves. He came inside Jongin, his entire body shaking until he felt his boyfriend crumbling on top of him.

Everything was dark, and he kept his eyes shut as he tried to regulate his breaths.

He shook violently when Jongin slid off him with a low hiss, and then lied down on the bed next to him, a gentle arm raising to pull the blindfold up.

Jongin was even more beautiful than anything he had been thinking about – his soft, brown hair sticking out in all directions, skin glistening with sweat and full lips still parted to allow him to breathe in deeply.

Chanyeol just stared at Jongin in a daze – at how gorgeous he was and how perfect everything about him was. The warmth from Jongin’s body kept all of him warm.

His heart, mostly. So warm.

He pulled on the handcuffs again, a whine bubbling in his throat and Jongin just smiled tiredly.

He reached out to grab a key from the nightstand, fingers fumbling with it and skin brushing against Chanyeol’s arms until the restrains were gone and Chanyeol felt a breath slipping past his lips.

He immediately reached down to embrace Jongin, completely ignoring the blood rush to his hands. He reached out to cup Jongin’s cheek gently and to bring his face closer to his for a lazy, languid kiss.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Jongin let out a giggle then, pressing his lips against CHanyeol’s one last time before letting his head rest on his chest. Chanyeol lazily wrapped his hand around Jongin’s shoulders. His limbs felt heavy, he was tired. All he wanted to do was just hold Jongin closely forever.

Jongin shuffled in his arms, and then he wrapped his own hand around his still naked waist.

“Merry Christmas, Yeol.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows shot up as he looked to the side and the clock on their nightstand.

00:14

He let out a breath.

“We fucked on Jesus’ birthday. We’re both going to hell.”

Jongin hummed against his chest. He was stretching like a kitten.

“I hope they have more of those advent calendars down in the bottomless pit.”

“Or we can just go to a sex shop sometime. Why wait for hell and next Christmas when we have our whole lives to keep doing this?”

Jongin giggled when Chanyeol ran his finger down his side. He was tickling, CHanyeol knew. He also knew he loved the sound of that giggle more than anything else in the world.

“Our whole lives? You’re getting ahead of yourself, Park.” Jongin snuggled closer to him. “You gotta put a ring on it first.”

Chanyeol just stretched and hugged him even tighter, his embrace around Jongin’s shoulders tightening. He could feel his breath on his skin and he could feel his body pressed tightly against his.

His eyes flashed towards the advent calendar on the cabinet at the corner of the room. Almost all doors of the boxes were open, boxes now empty.

Almost, but not all.

“You still haven’t opened the last box.”

He didn’t expect Jongin to still down in his arms for a moment, before shooting up to a sitting position. He stared at him with wide eyes and parted lips – utter shock written all over his face.

“You didn’t…”

Chanyeol needed about three seconds roughly to figure out just how their conversation had flowed. Did Jongin think-….oh God. He could basically feel his face turning white, as he shook his head.

“I didn’t!”

“Oh my God, Chanyeol! Did you-“

“I just told you I didn’t!” Chanyeol said in his gay-panic mode again. “It was just an observation! Maybe there’s another dildo in there or something.”

“You absolute _ass_ , Park Chanyeol. I thought you were going to propose to me.” He could hear the angry pout in Jongin’s voice. “That’s why you’re gonna die alone. You _suck_.”  

Chanyeol just laughed again, holding a struggling Jongin closely.

His eyes flicked to the wardrobe, where under all the layers of clothes, at the very back, a small velvet box was snugly lying and waiting for him to pick it up and kneel down in front of the very man that he was now so tightly holding in his arms.

A little smile pulled his lips, as he leaned down to press a kiss on Jongin’s head.

“I love you.”

He knew he didn’t have to wait for the right time – every time he was with Jongin was the right time. He wanted it to be perfect, though. So he pressed another light kiss to his boyfriend’s head, feeling him snuggle closer and sigh out in content.

Soon enough, but not today.

Today, they had a holiday to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everybody! I’m going to hell :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment and let me know what you thought ^^
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter if you want to talk, it’s @jongnugget
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
